Just a Monster
by KillYourself
Summary: Matthew finally wants his revenge.


"I still don't trust you…." Matthew panted, exhausted from his own anger. „…Not even one single bit."

"…"

It didn't surprise the blonde not to get a respond. Matthew didn't hesitate to pull out a dagger, holding its grip firmly. "Just tell me why!" he yelled at his opponent who merely stared back at him. "I should've killed that wretch of yours when I had the chance!"

Matthew's hand started trembling, it only angered him more and more to see the one he was talking to doing nothing. Just nothing. He only stared back at Matthew as if he didn't care, his eyes were blank and didn't reflect a single glint of humanity – that was for Matthew.  
Slowly, barely noticeable, Matthew's opponent pulled his weapon as well. He didn't intend to fight or hurt the thief, no, it was just for his protection, to block the thief's attacks.

In a rather untypically offensive move, Matthew sprinted up to Jaffar, but his attack was blocked. "You have no idea how it feels to loose someone who's important, do you?!" finally the ex-member of the Black Fang reacted. His eyes shifted for a short moment, but no words left his lips yet.  
Matthew started another attack, but only to be dodged. It was as if Jaffar could guess Matthew's moves perfectly.  
Matthew never seemed so out of breath, so angry. His moves were so clumsy and predictable. "Stop playing with me!" he ordered, but his opponent wasn't willing to attack. Matthew could barely say how much he hated this situation. He came to fight, he wanted to bring this all to an end. He wanted revenge, or at least be killed in this attempt. But Jaffar didn't quite agree, he only dodged or blocked the other's attacks, he didn't let this become a fight.

"What do you want to hear to finally talk?" Matthew glared into the Assassin's red eyes. "Isn't it obvious enough how unhappy you made me by killing…. Killing the only person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with?" his voice dropped. How much he would love to just break down and cry, but not now. Matthew could never let this monster see this face.

Whatever it was Matthew had said, it triggered something. "… How many….?" Jaffar asked in a quiet voice, barely understandable.

"What?"

"…" Jaffar lifted his weapon, he knew Matthew would go for another attack soon. "How many people have you killed?"

Actually Jaffar hated this kind of battle. Yes, he did assassination, this was his job. But he only killed who he was told to kill, no more, no less.  
"That is none of your business!" Matthew went for another attack, but not one single slice had yet touched his opponent's body.

"How many… of those do you think had family?" the Assassin continued asking. Matthew had never hear him talk so much and yet he already wished he'd shut up. All Matthew wanted were answers, not more questions troubling his mind. Thinking back, this war caused way too many unnecessary deaths. Lord Hector and the troop he was traveling with, including Matthew himself, had to kill so many people already. Most of them wanted to fight, they were the evil ones and Matthew was on the good side!

But the thought he may killed an important part of a family in this war stung. Was he just as bad as Jaffar himself?

Matthew's whole body tensed, he didn't even notice that he was standing there like frozen, thinking about this stupid question. _No, this couldn't be. Jaffar is nothing but a cold-hearted monster who doesn't even know what it means to feel!_ Matthew thought. He was different from this monster. He knew he was. He knew he had to be different.

Taking in a deep breath, Matthew finally snapped out of his thoughts and ran straight up to Jaffar. He charged right for the other's heart, but – Jaffar just dodged again. Matthew fell on the ground, his body was shaking, his face was red in anger and he never felt so weak, so lost and misunderstood.  
_Finally _Matthew muttered to himself, he waited for this all along: Jaffar pointed his blade at Matthew's throat, his feet pinning the thief down by his cape and eyes colder than any ice staring down at him.

"…"

There it was again, the typical silence, but it didn't remain for too long. "No." the assassin said before moving his weapon and putting it back in its sheath. Matthew gave him a puzzled look, but Jaffar continued by himself. "I don't know how it feels to loose someone who's important."

With these words, Jaffar left Matthew lying in the dirt where he was and returned to the camp. Matthew didn't know what to think about this, he didn't know what he just lost, or maybe won…?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I tried to write something cool and failed. HAHAHAsdlkgjsdlkjs


End file.
